To Die For
by vampeyy
Summary: With another tour coming up, Jo is left felling lonely. Kendall can't be with her, and it pains her. In his final days in town for months, Kendall plans a surprise for Jo. Is it enough? Can either of them bare the hurt they are feeling knowing it's their final days?


**I had fun with this story. The whole plot is based from a song by the same name as the title. It's really good and every time I hear it I think of Kendall and Jo so I decided to write about it. So I hope you enjoy it as much as I did writing it. (Some parts may be a bit loose, I am aware but oh well). =)**

* * *

"Would you kill for me?" The words played over and over in Kendall's head. He would of course answer yes, any other time. For Jo, he would do anything. She may not know it, but it was true. Anything for his blonde hair beauty.

But just this one time he had to say no. No to Jo. It hurt him more than anything. Seeing her brown eyes go from excited, to hurt. It was the second worse pain he had ever felt. Number one of course was having to watch her walk off in the airport. He wasn't supposed to see her for three years. You could hear his heart break that day.

And now you can almost hear it again. She was so hurt. Kendall had to stand there as she hugged him goodbye. It was a weak hug. There was nothing good about it. He had to watch as his girlfriend slowly walked off. He wanted to follow her. Help her. Stop the pain. But Kendall couldn't.

Jo just wanted to go to a dance. The dance meant more to her than most dances mean to many people. More than Kendall could ever know. It would be the last dance she and Kendall would have for months.

Another album meant another tour. Another tour meant time away from Kendall. Jo wouldn't admit she was jealous that Kendall would be around thousands of girls that were her, but she kind of was. Yes, he would come back to her in the end. That didn't mean she can just go months at a time without him. Without his beautiful green eyes that made her feel safe when she looked into them.

As Kendall turned away from the now empty doorway, he let out a sigh. The pain on Jo's face. No. He couldn't bare seeing that. But he knew the look on her face when he showed up to the dance now would be better than ever. There was a plan. He and the other three parts to Big Time Rush were supposed to be filming a new music video the day of a dance. Jo knew that, and that was why Kendall said no. It was on their last day before tour so he couldn't just change the film date, at least, that's what he told Jo.

In reality, the rest of the video would be shot on the tour. Kenall, being a charming boyfriend, would show up when Jo is watching all of the other people dance. But not just to any song, to Any Kind of Guy. Then Kendall would swoop in and stop the saddened girl from being down, and they would dance the night away.

He smiled at the plan. There was no way it could go wrong. Jo helped plan the dance, so there was no chance of her not showing. Besides, Kendall had Camille in on the plan, so she would make sure Jo would be at the dance, no matter what. He would not let his last night with Jo before the tour started be a disaster.

As the week went on, Kendall found it harder and harder to keep the plan a secret. He saw Jo every day, and every time she saw her, there was a lingering sadness. Neither of them brought up the dance. It was too painful for Jo to think about at times, but she had to. That's what happens when you help plan a dance. Not only that, but she had to go dress shopping with Camille.

Hours of endless window shopping. Dresses that Jo would never be able to wear with Kendall to the dance. One after another, the pain worsened. Each dress Jo tried on just left her feeling more empty than before. It took three hours for her to finally pick a dress. It was a simple dress. However, it was the same color as Kendall's eyes. Jo didn't want to sound creepy, but she felt like with that dress on, it would make her closer to Kendall. And that was how she explained it to Camille.

Finally, the day of the came. Jo gravely got ready. She could feel the warm tears forming in her eyes, but she didn't want to show them. That, and her makeup was done, and she didn't want it to run. Even though it didn't matter, Kendall would only see her for about a minute. He told her he would stop by when he went to leave for filming.

Kendall wore a grey shirt, and black jeans when he knocked on the door to 3I. As soon as the door opened, and h e came face to face with his girlfriend, Kendall smiled. She wasn't in her dress yet, but Kendall knew Jo would be drop dead gorgeous at the dance (not like she wasn't already). Just the way her makeup was, Kendall didn't think she needed it, but he knew she would wear it, was just spectacular.

"Hi." It was the only thing Jo could say without breaking out in tears.

Kendall said the same, but added "I'm so sorry I can't go tonight. I really wish I could somehow change it. But I didn't set up the time."

Jo nodded her head and wrapped her arms around Kendall. "I know." They stood there, for about five minutes just hugging. Kendall had to pull away though.

"I'm sorry, I have to go now." He kissed Jo's soft lips, and walked off, leaving Jo to her thoughts and the kiss lingering on her lips.

She went back to getting ready. A bit faster because she got to see Kendall, but she still wasn't too thrilled. She finally slid the Kendall's Eyes dress, as she called it, on with an hour left before the dance. Camille would be coming over soon, and she had to be ready.

Finally, Camille showed up in a striking red dress, and her hair curled. She was defiantly too hot to handle, Jo couldn't deny that. The two actresses walked down to the Palm Wood's lobby and made their way to the dance, where both of their boyfriend's would not be attending. At least they had each other.

When they arrived and walked into the dance, everyone stopped and watched in awe. The two girls were just flawless in every way. Camille knew it, and she loved it., Jo liked the thought, but it didn't fill the void in her ailing heart.

The two girls danced together for about thirty minutes before Jo went to go get something to drink. She made her way to the snacks and drinks. She wasn't really in a dance mood anymore. There was no smile on her face.

There were a few tables in the back corner, so Jo made her way over to them and sat down at an empty table. Actually, they were all empty. Everyone else was too busy having fun dancing. Jo let out a sigh and took a sip of the soda that she had just gotten.

_At least everyone else is having a good time. Camille seems to be having a blast without Logan. I wish I could do that_. Jo tried smiling, but it really wasn't coming out. The song that was playing, Jo wasn't really play attention, but she thought it was a Jay-Z song, ended. Everyone looked at each other on the dance floor because nothing was playing. The music just ended. All of the sudden, a familiar tune started playing through the speakers. It's made Jo's heart skip a beat.

'Here I am there you are, why does it seem so far?.' Jo actually smiled. It was the first song. At the same time, she felt pain. The thought of Kendall singing the song to her was too much to bare. 'Next to you is where I should be.'

Jo stood up. She was done. She couldn't take listening to the song anymore. Not without Kendall.

"It really is where I should be." A very soothing voice came from behind Jo. She whipped around to see Kendall sanding there. He was wearing a seafoam dress shirt. He grabbed Jo's hand, who was still silent.

"Why are you here? I thought you had to film a video!" Kendall could hear how shocked she was. It made him feel good inside.

"Nope. It was all part of the plan. We are finishing the video on tour. I wanted to see your beautiful smile. In a more special way." Kendall couldn't contain how happy he was that the plan worked so perfectly. While Jo was elated, she didn't like that Kendall lied. She was going to say something, but Kendall grabbed her hand and lead her to the dance floor. Besides, it was a sweet sin. "Do you dare to take this dance?" Kendall's adorableness was killing Jo. He arched his bushy eyebrows up.

Jo was speechless. She didn't need to say anything though. Kendall still had her hand in his. All Jo needed to do was dance, and that was what they did.

Kendall need after about five minutes that everyone had their eyes on them. They were the perfect couple. Kendall leaned his head over sp he could whisper in Jo's ear. "There is no need for me to kill when your looks do that on their own." He then slipped his hands away from Jo's so he could place then on her waist and pull her in. There was no space between them. Jo wrapped her arms around Kendall's neck.

The lights limed down, as the moonlight shined through the glass roof of the building. The light bounces off of Jo's necklace making her look like she glowing. Meanwhile, the light hit Kendall's eyes just right. Somehow they looked more striking.

Jo felt as if she could die at the moment. As long as she was in Kendall's arms, she didn't care. She could die for another moment like this with Kendall because she knew it would be their last for some time. But Jo wasn't going to think about that. She couldn't really. Not when everything was so flawless. No when Kendall was holding her, slowly moving with the flow of the song.

He looked down at Jo with his green eyes. "I love you."

Jo smiled back at him. "I love you too."

Kendall bent in to kiss her, not for the last time, but that's what it felt like. He knew what tomorrow would bring, he wasn't prepared, but at least he could share these last moments with her. And he was going to savior them just like the feeling and taste of Jo's lips that always made him want more.


End file.
